The Sues go to Colorado
by nwfairy
Summary: Part of the 'First Sentences' Challenge off the APBA forum. When the Sues get kicked off Altantis were do they go? Well the go to Chelsea McCay's house Set during the return
1. Chapter 1 062 I love this song

Chapter 1: 062. I love this song...

"I love this song." Chelsea McCay turned the dial up on her car radio.

**Staring at a maple leaf/ Leaning on the mother tree, I**

One Rodney McKay sat up from his dozing stupor with a start, hitting his head on the low ceiling of the Mini.

**Said to myself/ "We all lost touch"**

"Shit! Ow that hurt, why did the Brits need to make such a small car?" Chelsea glared at him in the rear view mirror, but couldn't say anything; she was too meek to say anything against her boss. However, one Alex Ramsey, a Brit herself, had no such meekness about her, and promptly whacked McKay on the head.

**Your favorite fruit is chocolate covered cherries**

More curses came from the couple in the back of the car, hence waking up the third person in the car. One Radek Zelenka, blinked himself awake, and looked at Chelsea with his great big owlish eyes. "What has happened? Are we there yet?" Chelsea sighed.

**And seedless watermelon**

She had offered to house a few friends till they could go out on their own. She had taken her leave the last time the Daedalus had left for Earth. Then the Ancients came back and took Atlantis back. Now she had to make two trips back and forth from Chennye Mountain to pick up Miko Kusangi, Lydia Winter, Max Wainwright, and Alex Ramsey. It was the second trip back that she found that her bosses were also temporarily homeless. She had offered a roof for Radek, since he would have to go back to the Czech Republic, and getting back could be a problem. Dr. McKay on the other hand asked to tag along, and Chelsea didn't have the fortitude to say no.

**Body rise/ It looks over me**

So including herself and her younger cousin that lived with her there 8 people in her little town house made for four.

She turned up the radio a little more.

**Oh, chariot/ Your golden waves/ Are walking down upon this place**

Oh god this would be a long week.

**A/N: So I have to make a long line of disclaimer's here: 1) I don't own SGA, 2) I don't own 'Chariot', 3) Lydia Winter belongs to BiteMe Techie, 4) Alex Ramsey belongs to Reefgirl, 5) Max Wright belongs to Elizabeth Barlett. Feu! That's a lot to say . A few notes: the story is set AFTER a Different McCay, and DURING the Return in Canon. So I guess it's kinda a tag... but not... I mean they were gone from Atlantis for 2 months before they were revisited in the story. So this is what happens right after. This is also part of the 'First Sentences' Challenge off the APBP forum. I'm just taking a bunch of sentences and having them all together w00t! And one other thing this is not going to be a song fic. **

**R&R if you like it, flame if you don't ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 105 Blue JellO is the best

Kudos to reviewer(s): ManicTater

Chapter 2. 105. Blue Jell-O is the best...

"Blue Jell-O is the best Jell-O out there hands down."

"There McKay I have to say other wise."

Chelsea sighed as she closed the boot of the Mini. Ever since McKay woke up, both he and Alex had been going on and on. Radek had drifted back asleep, apparently used to McKay's mindless chatter. Chelsea had tuned them out by opening up the windows and turning up the music.

They picked up their bags and headed towards the door. Chelsea heard the thumps before she opened the door, so wisely she moved out of the way before the giant Saint Bernard puppy tackled her. McKay, who was standing right behind her wasn't as lucky.

"Get this thing off ME!!" McKay flailed underneath the 98 lbs of dog, who was busy licking Rodney's face clean. Alex and Radek stood there looking amused, while Chelsea tried to pull the dog off him.

"Bruno! BRUNO! Get the hell off of him!" A barefoot teen came tearing out of the house, yelling at the dog, affectively pulling him off of McKay. She took the dog's head between her hands at looked at straight in the eyes. "How many times do I have to say not to jump on people boy?" she asked the dog, who just whined. She sighed and pressed her forehead to Bruno's.

All of the 'Leateans, were reminded of Teyla in that simple gesture. That is till Bruno started to lick a side of the girl's face, making some of her hair stick up.

She looked up at her new roommates, and frowned. "Chelz, I just thought that you were going to pick up Alex."

"Err… I was but these guys also worked with me and at the moment their a little homeless too." McKay scoffed at the last comment. "This is Dr. Rodney McKay, Dr. Radek Zelenka, and of course Alex Ramsey."

"Hello."

"Hi."

Rodney just stood there glaring at the dog that draped in the teen's lap. Alex jabbed him in the side. "Ow… Hi."

"And this of course is my younger cousin Victoria McCay."

"Vj. It's Vj." Vj glared at Chelsea, who shrugged it off. "You know that Ice Lady insulted my choice in music, then when I told her that American comics suck, except for Neil Gaiman, and that manga was better, she nearly had a seizure in the living room," she said matter-of-factly.

Chelsea groaned inwardly. Alex mouthed to Radek _Ice Lady? _McKay put two and two together when Lydia came out of the house.

There was a split second before the two of them together pointed and yelled in unison, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?!?!?"

Chelsea groaned again, this was going to be a long week. But really she should have known better than allow both McKay and Winter to stay at her house at the same time, it was just asking for trouble.

Her cell phone buzzed in her pocket, and she frowned at the caller ID. At the same time Max and Miko came out of the house to see Lydia and Rodney yelling incoherently at each other. Rodney goggled at them.

"You people are here too?" He said in an annoyed tone. He looked at the kid who was petting her dog, looking amused. "Just how many people are coming?"

Vj thought about it and counted it on her fingers. "Eight. Eight people are going to stay in a house built for five. Nine if you include my dog."

Chelsea snapped her cell phone shut with a snap. "Actually it's going to be more like 10 people, 11 if you count the dog." They all looked at her dumbstruck.

"Chelz you have no backbone," Vj said.

"Who else is coming Chelsea-san?"

"Yes, Dr. McCay, how many people are coming," McKay mimicked Miko, causing Miko to stare at her feet, Max to give a degusted snort, and Alex, Lydia, and Radek to give him evil glances.

Chelsea blushed a little. "Well Carson and Dr. Pearlman are out on limb right now. Carson would have stayed with Cadman but she's going to visit some friends first, and he didn't want to tag along…"

Vj wrapped her arm around Bruno's neck. "Well boy, are little house of two is going to be a little house of ten." The dog whined and snuggled up, begging for a belly rub, which was granted by his master and new friends; Miko, Max, Lydia, Alex, and Radek.

A/N: Dr. Pearlman belongs to SpecialAgentJim. Same disclaimer as chapter 1.


End file.
